The present invention relates to detergent, and more particularly to a multipurpose detergent which is non-toxic, decomposable, and not harmful to the environment.
Environmental pollution problem is severe everywhere around the world. Waste water from factories and homes are fatal to living things in rivers. Most rivers in the world have been heavily polluted by waste water from all sources. Regular detergent for home use commonly contains harmful substances such as benzene, fluorescent bleaching agent, phosphorus, etc. Benzene and fluorescent bleaching agent are cancerogenic substance. Benzene affects the central nervous system, the blood making system, and the immune system when it enters the body. The skin aches and itches when it is put into direct contact with benzene. Fluorescent bleaching agent cannot remove dirt from clothes. Direct contact with fluorescent bleaching agent may cause a red swelling of the skin, or a disease to the skin. Adding phosphorus to a detergent enables the detergent to change hard water into soft water, however waste water containing phosphorus helps plankton to propagate with extreme rapidity, thereby causing water living things to die due to lack of oxygen. When a big quantity of plankton gathers at a seaport or riverside, a "red tide" phenomenon occurs (because plankton show a dark red color when gathered together). Eating shells caught from "red tide" area may cause one poisoned. In order not to pollute the environment, it is not recommended to use toxic detergent, or any detergent which pollutes the rivers.